


The Disciplinarian

by StoneAndRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Professors, Masturbation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Okay maybe there are a few feels, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Playing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses
Summary: Hermione Granger seeks out her Hogwarts colleague Lucius Malfoy to help her with discipline issues she’s having in her Potion’s classroom. He is, after all, the expert, and she’s got a lot to learn.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90
Collections: Strictly Lumione Back to Hogwarts Fic Fest





	The Disciplinarian

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun working on this super smutty one-shot for the Strictly Lumione Back to Hogwarts Fest! I'm glad I found a group of fans who stan Lumione as much as I do. 
> 
> Please heed the rating and tags!

“Professor Malfoy, I need some advice.”

He smirked, looking up to see his colleague walking into his classroom. “Of course, Professor Granger, let’s go to my office.”

Lucius led her up the stairs into his office, one wide hand on the small of her back. Hermione’s impeccable posture made it so that his hand spread across the delicate curve of her spine. His fingers subtly trying to rub the rich texture of her potion mistress’ coat. Unlike her infamous predecessor, she wore more color, only going with black on rare occasions. Today she was displaying her Gryffindor pride - a burgundy coat with burgundy and yellow plaid skirt that fanned out from her waist, falling almost to her ankles. The handsome line she cut ended with sensible, yet heeled, dragonhide boots.

He motioned for her to take a seat in one of the emerald wing back chairs while he circled his desk to take his place. 

“Professor Malfoy- I-”

“Lucius, please, My Dear. We’ve been over this, there are no students around.”

“Of course,” she said with a wry smile. “Lucius, I’m afraid I’m not sure what to do with myself lately. I’ve been so stressed. My students are driving me mad, they’re not listening to me. Especially the fifth and sixth years.”

He leaned forward, steepling his fingers with his elbows resting on the desk. “That seems to be an issue with that age. Old enough to question authority and comfortable enough to be disrespectful.”

“How do you deal with them?” she asked sweetly.

Lucius smirked, “Miss Granger, are you asking for a discipline lesson?”

She had primly crossed her legs and placed her folded hands into her lap. Looking up she said, “Yes, I really think that’s the only option.”

The minx. “Well, I believe you know how to ask properly, don’t you?” He beckoned her around the desk and motioned for her to sit atop it in front of him.

“Yes, sir,” she said, placing herself delicately. “I need another discipline lesson Professor Malfoy. Lucius, please.” Hermione’s fingers gripped the edge of the desk tightly in anticipation. 

“Of course, darling. All you need to do is tell me why,” he said looking at her expectantly. 

She shifted from left to right, trying to find the right words. The words that were true and the words that he wanted to hear.

“I’ve been… naughty sir.”

He smirked, “And how have you been naughty?”

“I didn’t listen to you,” she said looking somewhat remorseful. “I let my fifth year class get the best of me. One of my Slytherins called me an inappropriate name… and I didn’t report it.”

“You what?” he said too quickly. 

“Lucius,” she growled in a warning, “I thought we agreed I can-”

“Obviously, you can take care of yourself. But when it comes to my house, I want to be informed.”

“Which is why I’m here. I’m asking for your forgiveness and for you to not worry about it. But since I knew you would disapprove, I’m here for a discipline lesson.”

Lucius was close to seething, although anyone besides Hermione and Draco likely wouldn’t know it. He worked on letting down his guard more, but to keep from terrifying his students _too_ much he kept his shields up when angry. 

Taking a deep breath, he folded. “Fine, I won’t ask who it was, or what they said, but I trust that you shut it down?” he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

“Obviously, I did,” she rushed out. She didn’t seem worried about it, and continued on. “Now about discipline.”

Lucius’ wolfish grin came back quickly with her comment. “Miss Granger, you know that’s not how this works. I’m the disciplinarian, remember? I get to dictate our lessons.”

Her eyes shifted into a playful gaze, mostly focused on his hands, but occasionally shifting to the front of his trousers. She obviously needed to be reminded of her place in this relationship. Hermione was the one learning, he was the superior, he was the discipliner. 

Lucius began to slowly slide his chair back, raking his eyes up and down a couple times before standing. He stepped slowly up to the desk, still towering over the petite witch even though she was sitting on top of his desk. 

“I think your discipline problems may be related to how you are dressing for classes.”

That threw her. Hermione’s eyebrows shot up towards her hairline and she looked like she was immediately about to question him. He raised a flat palm to stop her. 

“I know that you have not changed the way you dress, but it really is much too alluring for hormonal teenage boys.”

Lucius thought that steam might start hissing out of her eyeballs. “I’m covered from head to toe! I have to be, I’m a potions mistress. My students spill and have accidents frequently. They can’t see anything-”

“They can see your ankles,” he said, cutting her off. 

She looked like she was ready to throw something at him now, “Through my bloody boots? You can see the shape and outline, yes, but there’s no bare skin. So enchanting, I’m sure McMillain and Smythe are fantasizing about my ankles.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” he asked. To punctuate his statement, he placed his hand on her right thigh. “Most witches don’t realize that sometimes it’s more alluring to be buttoned up.” He began to drag his hand, keeping contact mostly with the tips of his fingers, towards her feet. 

“I frequently find myself getting distracted by thoughts of these delicate ankles while I lecture about hinkypunks.” He smiled, noting her immediate reaction to his gentle touch. “I get distracted by them, because I know where they lead. I know they are connected to these long, luxurious legs of yours. But your students don’t. Your students have to guess and use their imaginations about what you’re hiding under these robes.”

He was getting closer and closer to the end of her leg, so he leaned in to keep building anticipation. Lucius’ lips grazed her neck, never quite pressing with enough weight to satisfy her need to for touch. 

“Your legs and lower half provide such a nice mystery for them, that I’m sure a few of their short-circuited minds stray from that, but I don’t want to sell you short.” He could hear her breathing beginning to pick up. “While your skirt provides a good puzzle, your top half, well… it’s what wet dreams are made of. A clear, articulated spine holds up the most genius brain, and prettiest face I’ve seen. Your curls beg to be touched, and once you’ve touched, they pull you in, never letting go. But your students only see a tight, refined bun. They have only heard about and maybe seen photos in The Prophet of your actual mane.”

Hermione was quietly panting now, and he had yet to really do much. This was clearly going to be a far more interesting afternoon than he had originally thought. 

Lucius continued his monologue, “Your potion frocks give a generous nod to Severus, with all the buttons. Further fantasy fuel, thinking about how quickly one can really unbutton the front by hand. I’ve had whole discussions in my head to myself about the merits of a charm to undo them all when I get bored during staff meetings. The buttons line up perfectly between your breasts, you know?” She shivered in response. “It’s not the most fitted top I’ve seen you in, but it’s very clear that both hands would be full if they were to slide under your frock.” In perfect synchronization, Lucius reached the end of her skirt and grabbed bar skin for the first time that afternoon. 

She hissed in pleasure. “See, My Dear? Ankles can be erotic.”

“Please, Lucius-” she began to whine. 

“Do you have more confessions to make, Miss Granger? I would be so very disappointed if you were trying to interrupt my lesson.”

Her eyes went big as if remembering her place, “No, sir,” she mumbled. 

The simple syllable made his cock twitch. Yes, he loved it when she called him professor, allowing his schoolgirl fantasies to run wild. It was even better when she called him Lucius, a moniker that not many were afforded, because it was so intimate. But sir really got his veins pumping. 

“Then I trust that I can move on with the demonstration portion of today’s lesson? Hm?”

“Yes please,” she whimpered so close to his face. 

“Right then,” he said in preparation. With a wave of his hand, her boots were off and neatly placed by the door. Swiftly Lucius wrapped his fingers around her right ankle, then moved to secure her left ankle as well. Once they were both between his fingers, he moved them up into the air, forcing Hermione to lay back on the desk. 

She gasped in surprise as her skirt began to fall towards her hips, leaving her lower half completely exposed and on display. Lucius could see the goose flesh dot up her legs as if leading him in the right direction.

If his cock had jumped at her use of ‘sir,’ it would shortly be at full attention because of Hermione’s lingerie. 

“Now I’m convinced it’s your clothing that’s the problem, Miss Granger. A garter belt with no stockings? You’re asking for prepubescent fantasies.”

If she had gone full Gryffindor lion on the outside, she had gone with ‘I’m sleeping with the Head of Slytherin House’ underneath. The dark forest green satin of the belt was lined with black laced and held two black bows. A matching thong disappeared between her arse cheeks, peeking back out just above her hips with yet another bow. 

“Now,” he said, thinking about where to start, “As we discussed last time discipline is a mixture of different elements. Frequently it’s giving incentive to not repeat naughty actions with something else. Today’s addition is the element of surprise.”

He felt her immediately tense at the thought that she didn’t know what was coming next. To calm her, he gently drew a circle with the pad of his thumb over her ankle bone. 

“Tell me, Miss Granger, what did you expect me to do during our lesson today?”

She hesitated for a second, swallowing to moisten her throat. “I expected you to talk to me for a little bit about theory, and then for you to fold me over your desk as you usually do.”

“So you did not expect to find yourself in this position?”

“No, sir.”

He smirked. Good. They had begun to get a little stuck in a routine lately, not that either of them didn’t thoroughly enjoy that routine, but it was time for something new. Lucius thought that this would be an excellent time to keep pushing the element of surprise.

Before she could think too hard and before he made another comment, he switched to hold her ankles in his left hand and smacked one of her arse cheeks with the other. 

“Ow,” she yelped out of surprise. In reality, that spank, if you could even call it that, wouldn’t have hurt. It was low on the scale, and she had begged for it to be much harder than that before. 

He evened her out by spanking the other cheek. “Not expecting that either, I take it?”

“No, sir.”

“Did it turn you on?”

She was nodding frantically, and he really didn’t need her to tell him that it had. The tiny gusset of her knickers was much darker than the rest of the fabric covering her. Not to mention that her distinct essence had graced his nostrils. 

“Good. It’s important to mix up your method of discipline so that your subject doesn’t come to expect the result and get bored.”

“Of course, Lucius, that makes sense.”

He smirked, “What happened to sir? You know how much I love that nickname.”

A giggle escaped her briefly before he rained a series of slaps down on her upper thighs and arse. The giggle quickly shifted to a groan and her hips began to grind and writhe on the desk. 

“I’m afraid you may not be taking your punishment seriously enough, Miss Granger. Must I up the ante?”

He knew what the answer was going to be. It was going to be “yes.” She was likely approaching her first orgasm of the afternoon and he would have to help her get there. His lack of consistent touch except on her ankles would be driving her mad. 

“Yes sir, please!” she begged. 

“As you wish. And I will remind you, that you asked for this.” Instead of continuing to spank her and she likely anticipated, he stepped back slightly, still holding her ankles, but lowering the angle of her legs. 

He grabbed the arm of his chair and dragged it along the floor to sit in front of the desk. Once seated, he brought one ankle into each hand, kissing them reverently before placing them on either side of his shoulders. Lucius adjusted her feet to perch on the back of the chair.

Once in place, he reached forward to gently bring her hips to the edge of the desk. “Are you secure, Miss Granger?”

“Yes, sir,” she panted out with heavy breaths. 

“Good,” he said, taking a deep inhale. “Discipline is frequently a two way street, as you have learned. So what I would like you to do is show me what you would do if you were alone and wanting to bring yourself to completion.”

She sat up onto her elbows, mouth open in shock. 

“That’s not all,” he said, stopping her protest. “I’d like you to edge yourself for me. I want to know the best way to get you there without putting you over. Can you do that for me, love?”

The blush on her face had intensified but she nodded. As Hermione went to remove her knickers, he batted her hand away. “Just pull it to the side. Taking this set off would be such a waste of tasteful lingerie.”

Placing his hand on her pelvis, he slid it up, over the swell of her stomach, to her chest and put enough pressure to encourage her to lie back down. His other hand pushed up her skirt to make sure it was fully out of the way, and ensured any dripping that might occur would be on his desk, not fabric. 

“Go on, Miss Granger. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

And what she had was absolutely captivating. Lucius had a front row seat to watch her stroke her glorious cunt. 

Hermione slunk her hands down her sides, going up and over her bunched skirt, and began tracing the inside of her thighs. Her left hand slowly pulled her knickers to the side. Her essence stuck to the middle, making the process even slower. Lucius hated anything banal, but watching her was like unwrapping his favorite sweet. He was planning to savor this, it would be seared into his memory. He’d likely need to break out his pensieve more often. 

Hermione moaned, dragging Lucius’ attention back to her. She had dipped two fingers inside herself and was using her other hand to circle her clit. The look on her face told him that she couldn’t quite reach the spot she wanted. This made him smirk. He was glad that he and his long fingers had cemented their importance in her sex life already. Surely, she was going to bring herself off on his desk if he allowed it, but with no extra tools, Hermione couldn’t do it just like him.

Her chest was beginning to expand more rapidly, and her eyes were shut tighter than before. “Are you getting close, Miss Granger?” 

She nods. Trying to vocalize her situation, she gasps for more air, but no words come out. 

He chuckles, “I want you to get as close to the cliff as you can, but no jumping.”

He could have sworn that she growled. “Yes, sir,” she said, gritting her teeth together. 

Lucius put his hands back on her ankles, surprising her. Hermione immediately stopped her ministrations. 

“Just my touch? Is that all it takes?”

She glared at him between her thighs, “You know it is Professor Malfoy.”

“I think you deserve a reward then, Miss Granger.”

Standing, Lucius moved her feet from his shoulders and placed them on the arms of the chair. His thighs bumped it slightly, but he and Hermione were tightly set together at his desk. At the very least, it would make grading and student meetings more entertaining for the next week. 

As he began to unbutton his breeches he glanced down at the witch in front of him. “Your reward, Miss Granger, as you have probably surmised, is my cock. Do you think that is an adequate reward for completing your discipline lesson so well?”

“Yes,” she whined. 

Taking himself in hand, Lucius began to build even more tension within the room. His other hand traced the inside of her thighs, slowly making their way to her core. He matched both hand’s strokes, warming himself up and pushing Hermione even further. 

A whine broke from her lips and made something click into place within his brain. He drew his fingers away from her clit and leaned forward. 

Lining up his cock, he whispered into her ear, “You’re so excited for this, aren’t you Miss Granger? This is exactly what you wanted when you came in her isn’t it?”

“Yes!” she panted desperately. 

“And what did you have to do to get it?” 

“I allowed you to discipline me, I allowed you to teach me. I let my trust in you take over.”

“I’d say you get an ‘O’ for today's lesson Miss Granger, but you don’t need me to tell you that’s the _score_ you’re getting.”

With that small amount of preamble, he flexed his hips to push into her wet core. They both moaned into each others’ ears, and Lucius could feel her chest vibrating against his. Not only with breath, but with energy, with magic building up in her system. He had made her hold out on him.

Relishing the tight grip of Hermione’s cunt, he rotated his hips in a circular motion to make sure he touched every single centimetre of her warmth. He had to enjoy it because he knew she was beginning to reach her limit. Underneath his hand, her thigh began to shake. Any time now she would begin to beg. 

“Please,” she whined on cue. “Please, sir, I want to feel more of you.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, Miss Granger. You can feel all of me. Perhaps you’re looking for… more friction?” With a smirk he pulled out quickly, stroking quickly back in, then holding himself balls deep. 

“I want you to take me, take your pleasure,” she insisted. “I’ll enjoy _anything_ you wish to do right now.”

“Very well, Miss Granger.”

Lucius planted his feet on the ancient stone, gripping her hips from underneath. His thumbs dug into her hip crease and he set a languid pace. 

He began to kiss her neck, licking up and down from her ear to her collarbone. He was still holding back just enough to drag out their encounter. At this rate, he could make it so that she had to go to dinner with his cum still inside of her. That would be the ultimate lesson in being appropriate in front of students, and would feed his ridiculously single-minded ego. 

Lucius pulled back to his full height, at which he could really pick up the tempo. 

Through somewhat labored breathing he made sure to say, “You may now come whenever and however many times you would like my dear. I want to feel you squeezing me, coming all over my cock. I know it’s your favorite.”

Her eyes rolled back as they shut and she began cresting to her first “Outstanding” of the evening. Lucius felt the flutters along his cock, ever so slightly, before her cunt was attempting to lock him into place. 

“That’s it Miss Granger, keep riding this out, I want this to break some records.” 

She shook her head against the desk. Although Lucius was unsure whether it was because of what he had said, or because it was too much. He heard no safe word, and she was very vocal when they did something out of her comfort zone. 

“I’m going to take you now,” he said. She snapped her eyes open. “Just as you requested. I suggest you hold onto whatever you can find purchase on. And I really want you to get another ‘O.’” 

His strokes began to heat where the two of them were connected. Her core was reaching molten levels. Spontaneous combustion was becoming a definite possibility. 

But more importantly, he had reached new highs, realizing that this witch was making his year significantly better than he had expected. They were reaching new milestones together in and out of the bedroom (or office) and he had even taken her somewhere at Christmas. Just the two of them and the Malfoy property in Aruba. 

His own release was building along with the weight of realization that he loved the witch beneath him dearly. 

Another flutter of Hermione’s core brought him back down to Earth. “Yes, let’s finish this together, my love.”

At his nickname, she fell over the edge, and his strokes began to stutter. He followed quickly behind her. After his seed had settled inside her, he leaned forward once more to kiss her deeply on the lips. 

Then, to complete their ritual, he sat on the desk, lifting her easily onto his lap. Her feet draped over the arm, and her head rested against his pectoral. He played with Hermione’s hair, making sure not to catch his fingers too much in her curls. 

After a few minutes, he summoned tea and sat her up a little more. Questions danced behind her eyes, and he was sure she was eager to talk about the moniker he had given her. 

“Let’s finish this, head down to the Great Hall for dinner first?” he said quietly. “And then we can talk.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Lucius.” She said into his chin, having turned her face to his. “I love you too. I don’t know what that means, but we’ll figure it out together. I know first hand you’re an excellent teacher. I look forward to many more lessons.”

“As do I, Miss Granger. As do I.”


End file.
